1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container carrier applicating system and apparatus for unitizing a plurality of containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as “six-pack carriers,” typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes. One important consideration in the design of a carrier is the adaptability of the carrier to such sizes and shapes. A cost-effective carrier is capable of application to a wide range of container sizes, specifically a wide range of container diameters.
Prior art multi-packaging devices and methods generally require several different versions or configurations of applicating machines and/or carriers to accommodate different diameters of containers. Typically, a single design carrier and a single design applicating machine can accommodate a range of container diameters of approximately 0.200 inches.
Applicating machines are an additional limitation on the range of container diameters that can be effectively packaged by a single system. As described above, applicating machines are limited in the range of container diameters that they can accommodate. A major reason for this limitation is that the carrier-engaging components of an applicating machine require a constant longitudinal distance between apertures of the carrier, also called “pitch,” and/or a constant transverse distance between the apertures of the container carriers. In prior art systems, containers having different diameters required container carriers having different pitches. As a result, different applicating machines were required to accommodate and apply container carriers having different pitches. Therefore, under the prior art, several carriers and several applicating machines were required to apply carriers to uniform groups of containers having different diameters.
For example, current systems require a specific carrier and specific applicating machine for containers having diameters ranging between 2.4 and 2.6 inches. A second specific carrier and a second specific applicating machine are necessary for containers having diameters ranging between 2.6 and 2.8 inches. Finally, a third specific carrier and a third specific applicating machine are necessary to accommodate container diameters up to 3.0 inches. Maintaining different applicating machines for use in connection such a wide range of containers is both expensive and space intensive for a bottling facility.